


The Purpose of Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara explains to Kaylee what tea is really about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For shanaqui.

"I've prepared tea," Inara said to Kaylee in the morning. She was already dressed, in robes embroidered in heavy thread. Appliqué dragons cavorted among cloud-shapes and wind-shapes, and clung to her shoulders.

Kaylee pulled on her clothes and tiptoed over to the table. The tea smelled fine: not the cheap, fruit-scented stuff her ma had served to her in years past, but jasmine as intoxicating as the wine of heaven. "I don't know how to drink this all fancy-like," she said.

Inara smiled and laid a hand on hers. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's tea. Its only purpose is to bring us together and keep us warm. But I can teach you, if you like."

Kaylee ducked her head.


End file.
